DrabDrabDrab
by Odd-San
Summary: a Musical Shuffle drabble for all the XalXig, XigXal fans out there. This ones for you, Ari! :D


**Title: **DrabDrabDrab

**Pairing: **Xigbar Xaldin

**Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts

**Rating: **T - M

**Disclaimer: **I dun own KH yo, and neither do I get the ca-ca-caaash for this piece of crap.

**Author Note:** Some sexy shit is goin on down there.

_**Rules:**_

1. Pick a Character, pairing, or Fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/fic let related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. Nolingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drable is :)

4. Do 5 of these, then post them.

_**(Thanks to Shaliel Larkspur from for the rules ^-^ ) And here we go!**_

**This Device- Portal**

Xigbar walked through the castle of oblivion, looking for number three. Just recently, Xaldin was rumored to have just gotten the newest technology of computer gaming sytems EVER. Straight from Hollow bastian. All Xigbar wanted to do was suck up to Xaldin to get his greedy hands on the new game.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to see it... Damn where is he?" Xigbar darted about, warping from place to place to speed up the process. As he checked on Xaldins room, he heard noise coming from behind the door. Pressing his ear against the wood, he heard Xaldin, and what sounded like the game.

"So ol' Fuzz-face has been playing for awhile now... Grrr... Lucky bastard." Xigbar growled.

"Ahhhh... nngahh..."

Xigbar straightened up real quick, hearing a deep moan, that sounded like it was being muffled.

"W-what the hell?" Xigbar whispered, instantly creating a warp hole into Xaldins room. Xaldin was there on the other side alright. He sat in a chair infront of the television, video game hooked up and everything. What number two was betting on was that there was type of erotic video game he was playing on the super-awesome-game-system 3000. (xD ) The screen was filled with images of what looked like a striped haired nobody and a very well-built dreaded man. They both had blue eyes, and both seemed to be having a very erotic time on the screen. Xaldins moans broke Xigbars trance with the graphics, making him turn to the show of Xaldin. The nobody was leaning back, his hand troking the sensitive flesh between his legs delicately.

"Ahhh,...Xig...yeah...nnghh."

Xigbar gulped, astonished at the fact that ol' number three was sitting here, touching himself to- to look alike images of himself and Xaldin!

Xigbar chuckled darkly, entering the room fully now. Xaldin, upon hearing the chuckle, turned around in his seat, eyes heavy lidded with lust and almost-climax. He tried covering himself, and even leaned down quickly to shut off the game.

"H-hey...number two."

**Happy Boys and Happy Girls. - Aqua**

Xaldin smirked slightly at the sight presented before him. It's not everyday you see a grown man dance around in his boxers to a happy-go-go song like Aqua... even moreso, on the ceiling! But there he was,.. prancing around the top of the room like the Prince of Perssia singing in a high pitched voice along with the artist.

"-Come on lets go get it on!-"

Xigbars dancing continued all around his room, jutting out his hips, gyrating in mid air and eventually dancing to the ceiling, shaking his hips like Shakira herself. Xaldin couldn't handle it anymore when he fell to the ground laughing so hard his whole frame shuddered with happiness.

Xigbar jolted up, er, down and he landed on the floor in a tangled mess near Xaldin.

"W-Why you gorilla!" Xigbar stuttered. Xaldin looked up, grinning shamelessly.

"Only you could do that to me, Xig." Xaldin murmured, caressing Xigbars face into a sweet kiss. "only you."

Xigbar flushed red, closing his eye happily to meet Xaldins passionate gesture.

**Some Industrial Techno band...? xD (specifically, Nurahk, Track 2 xDDD )**

At the pool, in castle oblivion, Xaldin Floated happily upon the cool service of the 10 inch deep luxury. Ahhhh, this was the life. Xaldin audibly sighed, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Nothing can get better than this."

Dun nuh...Dun nuh.

Xaldins ears perked at the sound of the water cresting.

Dun NUH DUN NUH DUN DNUH

"RAWRRRRRR!" Xigbar roared, jumping out of the water with shark-like ferocity.

Xaldin crossed his arms infront of his face as Xigbar came crashing into number three.

And thats why Superior doesnt let anyone use the pool anymore. Hell, no one knows they had a pool. :/

**Lean Like a Cholo**

"SUPERIOR!" Growled-er, roared Saix. Xemnas's head snapped up immediately, whatching as the bluenette half-busted down the door to his office. Xemnas cleared his throat to Saix's entrance, almost glaring down the now berserk induced bluenette.

"Saix, will you please calm down and tell me what is your distress?"

"It's Xigbar!"

"IT's ALWAYS Xigbar with you, isn't it, number seven?" Xemnas quirked, whatching Saix fluff up in anger. It made him all hot and bothered to see Saix get so angry.

"Whats the problem, Saix?"

" He's in the recreation room, ACTING LIKE A PIMP."

"Is he?" Xemnas asked, shuffling through paper work. "Did he by any chance try to make you his whore...?" He half chuckled at his thought, taking a few sheets of paperwork from his pile.

"Why, y-yes. yes he did!" Saix smoldered, blinking at how fast Superior caught on. "H-how did you know?"

"XIGBAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

**Who let the Dogs Out- Baha Men**

"Awwww, so cutttte!" Xaldin grinned, petting the dane. The dark furry animal was whining painfully, trying to make Xaldin do something. "What is it boy..?"

The dog growled, turning around twice, snuffing angrily.

_COME ON Fuzz face! How can you not recongize me? That stupid warp must've changed me! FUZZ FACE!_

Xaldin whatched the dog bark some more at him, then finally sit down in what looked like, defeat.

"Man, your persistent." Xaldin examined the dog throughly, rubbing the dogs side. "What handsome markings..."

On a mission to the Dalmations world, Xaldin had somehow missed placed number two. He hoped that he was fine, or okay where ever he was. Right now he had this stripped Great Dane on his hands.

Standing, he patted the dog on his head, and strode forward, proceeding to find the woman named Cruela. Hopefully after his mission he would find his companion. Hopefully.

_woof _sighed Xigbar, tagging along besides his oblivious partner. _woof indeed_

**Review: **Yaaah, don't even. xD I know this is crap. Go ahead and find a better fanfic, plz? K thnx bye~!


End file.
